As Time Passes Me By
by Normal Undefined
Summary: Estel is a young boy, growing up in Rivendell. He just wants to be like everyone else, yet he isn't like them-and never will be. Just RR! ON HIATUS!


Disclaimer: Tolkien owns all. What else is new?  
  
This is my first LotR story. It is about how Aragorn deals with being the only mortal in Imladris and his friendship with Legolas *deep breath then yells* NOT SLASH, ALL RIGHT??!!??!! It starts from when Aragorn/Estel is 5 years old and will go to who knows when. Ok? ~!~!~!~!~!`!~!~!`1`1  
  
"Estel! Where are you hiding? Supper is in an hour, we need to clean you up!" Elladan, son of Elrond called through the trees of Imladris, "Come on, Estel!"  
  
Elladan sighed. The five year old was not responding to his calls, which meant he was either hurt or playing. In any case, Elladan would have to go find him. He began to jog into the woods, calling, "Estel, Estel!" He heard no reply. He turned off the main path and continued to run at intervals, once in a while stopping to listen. Suddenly, he saw a small lump at the base of a tree that was not a rock or root. He groaned slightly and knelt by the lump. He turned it over. It was indeed his foster brother, and from the look of it, he had just fallen from a tree. Elladan picked him up and walked quickly back to the house.  
  
Elladan carried him through Imladris to his rooms and laid Estel on his bed. Then he went to search for his father. He found him walking the halls and quickly walked over to him.  
  
"Did you find Estel?" was the first thing Elrond asked his son and seeing the look on Elladan's face, asked, "Uh oh, what happened this time?"  
  
"I believe he fell from a tree. I can't ask, he's unconscious." Elladan replied, shaking his head.  
  
"Go find Elrohir. Then go to my study and bring me some bandages." His father said while hurrying in the direction of Estel's rooms.  
  
"Yes adar."  
  
Elladan rushed to Elrohir's rooms and burst in. Elrohir was sitting on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He fell off the bed when his twin dashed into the room.  
  
"Elladan! What did you do that for? I was trying to see how long I could concentrate on the ceiling!"  
  
"And why in Elbereth's name would you want to concentrate on the ceiling?"  
  
"It was Adar's suggestion, so I could learn to sit still during feasts. Now, what was your reason for interrupting me?"  
  
"Tis Estel. I was sent to search for him before supper and found him under a tree, unconscious."  
  
Elrohir's laughter died immediately and his face turned worried. "Again?"  
  
"Yes, again. Why he refuses to understand that he is not old enough to climb trees is beyond me."  
  
"It is likely because elflings of the same age climb trees with no problem. He doesn't realize he must wait."  
  
"Adar wants you in Estel's rooms. I must go find some bandages."  
  
Elrohir quickly walked down the hall. When he got there, he saw Master Elrond bending over Estel's small form.  
  
"How does he fare, adar?"  
  
"He just fell from the tree, but he must have been high up because it looks like he cut his face and hit his head on branches before he hit the ground. What worries me is that he is still unconscious. And he has a broken arm. That will heal in a few weeks. Now where is your brother?"  
  
"He went in the direction of your study, I guess for bandages."  
  
"That's what I asked of him, yet he is not back yet-" Elrond was cut off as the elder of the twins sprinted into the room.  
  
"Here are the bandages. Your study was out so I had to run all the way to Glorfindel's rooms."  
  
Elrond wrapped Estel's arm first. When he got to his head, Elrond sighed. There was one particularly nasty looking cut that still bled. He motioned to Elladan and handed him a clean rag.  
  
"Use this to stop the blood. Elrohir, make sure to tend to the others."  
  
After the blood was stopped, Elrond stepped forward again to wrap his head. After he had done so and had laid the boy's head gently down on the pillow, he woke up.  
  
"Ada," the five-year-old whispered, "Don't leave me, ada, don't leave me."  
  
"I will never leave you, Estel," the Master of Imladris answered back, "Not before your time."  
  
~!~!@!@~@!^*G@T Love? Hate? Please review!!!!! 


End file.
